heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes: September 8, 2015
General ;The Following Eternal Conflict Promotions Have Ended *Diablo III and Diablo III: Reaper of Souls players will no longer automatically receive the Diablo hero for free upon logging into Heroes of the Storm. Those who received Diablo through this promotion have permanently unlocked him. *All of the Treasure Goblins that invaded the Nexus during the Eternal Conflict have been exterminated. As a result, the Special Event Quests “Kill a Treasure Goblin” and “Kill 50 Treasure Goblins” will no longer appear in Quest Logs, and can no longer be completed. *Read our recent forum post for more details now that the Eternal Conflict has left the Nexus. New Hero Rexxar, Champion of the Horde, has been added to Heroes of the Storm and is now available for play! Read on for a brief overview of this new Warrior Hero’s Abilities. ;Trait *Misha **Misha, Rexxar’s faithful bear companion, accompanies you on the battlefield at all times. She has her own Health pool, and can be ordered to attack enemies or follow you closely. If she is killed, Misha will respawn at your side once her death timer expires. If Rexxar dies, so will Misha. **Misha, Follow! (D) ***Activate to command Misha to stay by your side. **Misha, Attack! (D) ***Activate to command Misha to attack your enemies ;Basic Abilities *Spirit Swoop (Q) **Deal damage to enemies in a line, slowing them by 30% for 2 seconds. *Misha, Charge! (W) **Misha charges in a line, dealing 30 damage and stunning enemies for 1.25 seconds. *Mend Pet (E) **Heal Misha over 5 seconds. ;Heroic Abilities *Unleash the Boars ® **Release a herd of boars that track down all enemy Heroes in a direction, dealing a small amount of damage, revealing, and slowing enemies by 40% for 5 seconds. *Bestial Wrath ® **Increases Misha’s Basic Attack damage by 150% for 12 seconds. Shop ;Bundles *New Bundles **Frostlord Rexxar Bundle - Available for a limited time ;Heroes *Rexxar has been added to the in-game Shop! ;Mounts *Returning Mounts **Butcher’s Beast -- This Mount is now available for purchase as an individual item. **Cyber Wolf **Dire Wolf *Mount Removals **Magic Carpet ;Skins *New Skins **Frostlord Rexxar **Rexxar Master Skin User Interface ;Ranked Play *Hero League **Additional party size rules have been added to Hero League, which is now limited to players who queue alone, or in parties of two. **Learn more about this change by reading our recent Party Size Changes for Hero League blog. ;Player Reporting *Silence Penalty **Players who are frequently reported for Abusive Chat will be given a Silence Penalty. ***While silenced, players may not send chat messages in-game, in general or custom chat channels, or in Hero League draft lobbies. They also cannot send whisper messages to non-friends. **A player’s first Silence Penalty will last for 24 hours. ***Each Silence Penalty received after the first will double in duration, and there is no maximum amount of time that a player can be silenced. ***Silenced players will be notified of the penalty’s remaining duration each time they log in to Heroes. ***An orange speech bubble icon will appear on silenced players’ portraits in the game’s menus to indicate their silenced status to others. **To learn more about Silence Penalties, please review our recent Reporting Options and Silence Penalty blog. Heroes Kael'thas *Living Bomb (W) **Chain Bomb (Talent) ***Living Bomb’s explosion now applies Living Bomb to the three closest enemies that are not already under its effects, preferring Heroes. Bug Fixes ;Heroes and Talents *Abathur’s Toxic Nests will no longer provide larger than intended areas of vision. ;User Interface *Fixed a display issue affecting vehicle and objective unit status bars. *Team League games are now properly listed as Team League in the Match History, rather than Unknown. External links *Official Patch notes blog Category:Patch notes